


The Unexpected

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Light BDSM, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Jen and Lana have an exchange. Emily gets called away, so that leaves Flana on their own and, boy, does it get hot! Morrilla teaser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, my precious readers, here’s a new addition. Just saw the new episode of Once tonight. My, my, didn’t Lana look hhhhot?! Wish there were more pretty girls, oh women, like that just for me. :(

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Unexpected**

It had been three weeks and Jen had been brooding. She visited Craft Services far too often. Thank God she didn’t have to wear a corset like Lana or she would never be able to fit into it properly. Even though she ate most of the day, she would go home and train to her heart’s content. She spent an hour on her treadmill, then thirty minutes on her elliptical and then, just before bed, she would do thirty chin-ups and twenty push-ups. All that exercise did not erase all the emotions just below the surface.

Darren from Craft Services was handing Jen a beautifully grilled corned beef and ham sandwich; it was dressed with Havarti cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomato and a special sauce, only he knew. She was drooling, and she chose that moment to look over and see Lana standing twelve feet from her. Lana’s brown hair was blowing in the breeze. She was smiling and shielding her eyes with her hand as she chatted with Bobby. Those perfectly lined red lips, smooth olive skin and aquiline nose graced the face of the most beautiful …

“Hey, Jen, watch it!” Darren grabbed the plate before the sandwich fell to the ground. Jen breathed a sigh of relief. She studied the sandwich for a second; all these carbs were her consolation prize. She glanced at Lana again. Oh, no, she was walking this way. She turned on her heel hoping to escape her notice and slip into her trailer. No one had to see her eat this thing.

“Jen, hey, whatcha got there?” She turned slowly and came about face to look into the chocolate eyes of said Lana Parrilla. Lana smiled, showing off her beautiful teeth, “My, my, as good as that looks, if I ate that, I wouldn’t be able to fit into my corset tomorrow. Do you eat that every day?”

“No, my favourite happens to be the Portobello mushroom burger with fries, but I thought I would go for something different today. I’m trying to be healthy.” Jen deadpanned. Lana burst into a full belly laugh. Jen’s eyes crinkled as she grimaced, though she was going for a smile.

“Hey guys, how’s it going? Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Ginny pulled on her arm and linked her arm into Jen’s. “Maybe we can go out tonight for a girls night, you don’t look so good. I miss your smile. What do you think?”

“Huh, maybe, listen, I’ll see you later, I gotta go.” Jen turned to walk away.

“Something’s up with her. She hasn’t been herself since the BBQ.” Lana commented around a bite of grilled chicken and spinach. Ginny looked up quickly at her comment and squinted at her.

“Yeah, well, she’s got something on her mind. You know, you could come too, if you wanted.” Ginny offered on the sly.

Lana could tell she really didn’t mean it. “No, sorry, I’ve got someone, something to do tonight.” Jen flinched as she walked away. She didn’t mean to overhear the quick exchange between Lana and Ginny, but she hadn’t walked away fast enough. She was going to be with her again, of course. It was the weekend. Damn! Another weekend, what was she going to do with her time? She was getting tired of trying to come up with something to do besides learning everybody else’s lines.

“Hey Jen, wait up.” Ah, crap, still not quick enough. She turned to see her chocolate eyes looking straight into her green ones. Lana stepped lightly up beside her, falling in sync with her footsteps. “I wanted to go over some of the script with you for next week. I would really appreciate it if you could come over this weekend, so we could work it out together. Maybe around 1pm tomorrow afternoon?”

Jen reached up to scratch an itch on the top of her head. “Your house? Tomorrow? 1pm? Are you sure? Will she be there?”

Lana stopped dead in her tracks. “Who?”

“Uh, Emily, uh, Einnarsson?” Jen’s face was all squinched up; making it as small as she could make it.

“You remember her name!” Lana’s eyes widened and her mouth gaped. She quickly shut her mouth and her eyes shifted back and forth. “What do you know?”

“Nothing,” Jen stuttered out, “but something is going on with her, because you and Fred kept giving her looks throughout the party; oh, and ah, touches. Not to mention the slip-up with Ginny, someone to do.” Lana was staring right at her now. Her normally perfect olive complexion was turning a shade of pink and she appeared to be holding her breath. “Lana, are you okay?”

“Fred found her for me.” Lana burst out, she continued, “Do you remember a few years ago when a fan asked me what character I would love to live? Well, I answered Trina Decker and Fred remembered. So, he built a play house out in the guest house and found this girl. Oh, gosh, I’ve said too much.”

Jen was staring at Lana. She heard a splat and looked down. Her sandwich had finally met the pavement. Oh, well, maybe she would really go eat something healthy now. She did want to lose those five pounds she had gained in the last three weeks. Lana burst out laughing again and Jen looked up, her sunny smile on her face. She snickered, chuckled and then joined Lana in her laughter.

“It’s good to see you laughing again.” Ginny called out on the way to her trailer. “I’ll talk to you later, sweetie, I have an emergency to get to in my trailer, Hugo.” A smile graced Ginny’s face as she ran by.

“So, you’ve been having threesomes?” Jen asked.

“Yeah, and after the BBQ, we helped her make a baby. She called two days ago to tell me she was pregnant. Oh, oops, she hasn’t even told her family yet. Please don’t tell anyone. I mean, Emily, don’t tell anyone about Emily. She’s supposed to be a secret.” Lana put on her best puppy eyes and was pleading with her.

Jen crossed her arms and looked sternly at Lana with her brows raised, “Well,” Lana looked panicked, “sure, but you have to tell me everything. What’s it like? Do you try different positions? Who directs it? And what the heck is inside your playhouse? Can I get a look?”

Lana burst out laughing once again. “Inquisitive, aren’t you? I’m not going to give you details, but I don’t see any reason you can’t see the playhouse, unless Fred and Emily have a problem. Everyone met her at the party and Emilie at the swim boutique, would you like to officially meet her? You will be the only one that knows. And honestly, you **can’t tell** anyone.”

Lana looked so earnestly at her and Jen didn’t have the heart to play with her, “You know, I’m good, Lana. I won’t tell a living soul, can’t promise about the dead, but the living, never.” Lana giggled with her and Jen linked arms with her. “You know, I was a little hurt that you didn’t ask me.”

Lana looked at her with surprise and shook her head as they separated; Lana to her trailer and Jen back to Craft Services.

 

* * *

 

Lana was situated in her sitting room which now was her guest room as the guest house had become her playhouse. Thankfully, no one habituated the room, except her as she was going through her script for the next week. She looked up briefly from the sofa to look at the mums that Fred had planted in the backyard recently. The autumn colors made her smile. She looked back at her script and muttered a line under her breath.

Her phone rang a moment later and she dropped the papers unceremoniously on the table in front of her and scrambled around it to grab her phone off the dresser, where she left it when she entered the room. She looked at the panel quickly before she touched the screen to answer the call.

“Hi, sweetums, are you on your way?” Lana couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice.

“No, actually,” Emily replied on the other end, “I’m going in the opposite direction. I’m calling to let you know I can’t come.”

“Oh,” Lana pouted briefly, “Where are you going?”

“I’m heading to the airport as we speak. The manager of country singer, RaeLynn, saw my fashion line online and suggested that she get me to make her a couple of outfits for the CMAs which are coming up soon, so I’m heading down to Nashville to meet with her. I’ll be gone for a few days. I’ll miss you guys.” A series of horns and honks could be heard on Emily’s end.

“Are you driving right now? I need to get you off the phone!” Lana exclaimed.

“No, Lana, I’m more responsible than that. I have a dashboard mount.” Lana breathed a sigh of relief. “By the way, I saw the first episode of the new season of Once, it was incredible. You took my breath away a couple times; you are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Emily. That’s so sweet of you.”

“I didn’t need to tell you that; you know you’re beautiful.”

“No, it’s nice to hear once in a while. We don’t complement each other enough in this relationship.” There was a dead silence on the other end of the phone for several seconds and Lana was worried that she had either said something wrong or Emily was tied up in traffic. “Emily, say something.”

“Everything’s alright. I just needed to concentrate for a moment. You know, I’m going to let you go. Give Fred my love. Love you, Lana. I’ll see you soon, hopefully.”

“Love you too, Emily. Bye.” Lana pushed end on her phone. She cocked her head to the side and looked at the panel for a second. What had happened with Emily? Maybe they needed to have a talk. She looked back at her script, sighed and sat back down to continue her perusing.

 

* * *

 

“Now, you’re sure you can’t see anything?” Fred adjusted the eye mask over Lana’s face, his gaze following down his wife’s naked body. He felt a semi-arousal just looking at her gorgeous body. Lana’s voice jolted him back to the present.

“Fred,” Lana said testily, “it is pitch black behind this mask; I can’t see a thing.” She was gesticulating rather largely and accidently hit Fred on the jaw. “Sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Fred moved his jaw up and down and back and forth, with his mouth still open, he said, “No”, closing it he continued, “I’m fine.”

Trying to pat his face and not knowing, Lana patted his arm instead. As she threw her arms down to her sides, her nail caught Fred’s wrist and she scratched him. Hearing his catch of breath, Lana giggled and said, “I gotcha ya that time, but I didn’t mean to, sorry. Can we just get on with this, please?”

Fred licked at the blood on his wrist, “Just a second, just taking care … okay.” Fred walked around his wife and took a hold of her shoulders, guiding her to the corner behind the curtains. The carpenter had finally put up the walls and Fred had finished with his Sense Center; he was happy with his finished product. Now he just needed to christen the room with Lana.

Leading his wife through the doorway, he led her to sit against the wall on the padded floor. He picked up the chains that hung from the wall cuffing the fur-lined cuffs to Lana’s wrists. She gasped and tried to pull her arms away from the wall, but they fell back as the chain was only long enough to hold her to the wall. She whimpered.

Fred struck a match, lit the candle below the essential oils and asked Lana, “What is that you smell?”

Lana breathed deep, inhaling the oil mixture. “Is that lavender … definitely cinnamon?”

“That’s right. Did you know that cinnamon is an aphrodisiac? It increases blood flow into the sex organs. Lavender also increases the blood flow up to 40 percent. As the blood flow increases, your sexual desire should sky rocket. But as I recall you telling me recently, your orgasm is mine; you are not allowed to cum until I tell you.” He knelt down to the level of his wife’s head. The sweet scent of cinnamon and fruit wafted into Lana’s nose off of Fred’s breathe. Her head lolled and she moaned, feeling her pussy swell as the scent of cinnamon and lavender rolled over her.

Fred blew out the candle and let the scents permeate the air. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” Lana moaned again. “I’m going to pull out some items now.” Fred picked up the remote and pressed play, Bruce Springsteen’s “I’m on Fire” started playing on low through the surround sound speakers. “Please, let me know how you are doing. Half way through the experience, I will ask some questions. Please do your best to answer honestly and truly.”

She chuckled, recognizing the similar lines to the Princess Bride. Then she felt a soft light brushing over her face; it tickled slightly. Fred ran it down her neck with a feather-light touch. Her breathing became erratic and her heart palpitated hard within her. The feeling changed from covering a broad area of her skin to a tiny area. He must of changed the position of the … the feather! She moaned and her chest heaved as he circled each breast separately. She cried out as he bit down on a hardened nipple. The feather swept over her belly in circles, broad then pointy, the speed changed and Lana couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her mouth. Because her laugh was infectious, Fred started laughing with her.

Slowly, Fred traced the feather over her arms and legs, running it over her toes and feet causing another eruption of laughter. The music changed and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake played through the speakers. A drawer opened and closed as Fred pulled away and she smelled the faint smell of cinnamon and fruit. She knew he was kneeling in front of her.

“So, how did that feel? Please, be honest. I can take it.” Lana’s breath caught and she moaned lightly. “We are not done. I will move a little quicker this time.”

Something snapped by her ear and she jumped. “Fred, I’m losing feeling in my arms. I promise I won’t do anything, just please …”

“Okay, I’m going to lower the chains a little. How are you feeling? Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you. The feeling is coming back.” She chuckled. “I guess you didn’t expect that kind of sensation when you created this.”

“I’ll just have to take that into consideration in the future. Maybe when I allow you to see, you can tell me what needs to change.” Rubbing vigorously over her body, Fred used the fabric over Lana’s body to create friction. Her breath became short then she started to breath heavily. As he stroked the fabric slowly over her abdomen, her breathing evened out. Temptation by The New Order sounded through the speakers, as Fred picked up speed going down her legs. Lana moaned from the sensation. “What was that you felt? Did you figure out what I rubbed over your body?” He wiped the soft fabric over her toes and feet. “What did you like or didn’t like?”

“I didn’t like you tickling me with the feather, but the velvet was pretty cool. I liked the friction, as it helped me to get even wetter.” She felt her juices over her pussy. As she moved her legs, the slickness spread over her thighs slightly.

“Open your mouth.” She held her mouth open and stuck her tongue out to graze over her bottom lip. “Close and bite.” She bit down and swirled the chocolate covered morsel over her tongue, chewing, tasting the mix of strawberry and chocolate as she swallowed. Fred fed her several more bites of strawberry and chocolate. “Open.” He said for the last time. A bit of plastic was placed in her mouth and she swirled her tongue over it finding the hole in the end – a straw. She sipped slowly, taking in a nice mouthful, swishing it over her mouth, chewing slightly and washing it over her tongue as she swallowed – Chardonnay. She chuckled, remembering Emily doing just that motion when she swallowed Fred’s cum for the first time. “Have one more mouthful then we’ll move on.”

After taking another sip, Lana asked, “How much more are we going to do? I’m so wet for you, Fred.”

“I know, dear, but this is my time. As disappointed as I am that Emily couldn’t join us tonight, I’m glad I get to do this with you. You are being so receptive. And I love watching your gorgeous body as I arouse you.” Fred picked up a stick and walked over to his wife. Heroes by David Bowie filtered through the speakers. “We don’t have much of things like this in here, but I thought it would be nice to have one item. Remember, complete honesty is necessary for the success of future experiences.”

A hard edge tipped Lana’s face up and she felt as Fred captured her lips in a hard kiss. He ran the edge down her neck, running the flat smooth surface over her breast. The object was removed and she felt a sting against her nipple as Fred slapped her breast with the leather. She gasped and whimpered. Circling around the other mound, another strike landed on the other nipple. She growled deep within her throat as another whimper followed. The edge traced her stomach and Fred slapped the leather intermittently over her skin, causing a series of cries and whimpers to escape her throat.

The music changed to When a Man Loves a Woman by Percy Sledge. Fred ran the edge down her leg and moved her leg over to give him more room. “Have you figured out what this is?”

“A riding crop, of course.” The last word came out strangled as Fred had slapped her inner thigh. Switching sides, she felt another sting and whimpered again.

“I think the chain is lose enough you can come to sitting on your knees.” Lana maneuvered her legs beneath her, but just barely as she felt shaky. “Sit with your shoulder against the wall.”

Lana moved her body against the wall and leaned. She felt the edge of the riding crop running over the curve of her behind and she cried out as she felt the sting of a slap. Her juices were running down her thighs and dripping onto the mat. The strikes of the crop were startling enough to elicit whimpers and moans from her throat, but not to hurt or abuse her. She couldn’t help but get aroused as Fred landed the slaps over her behind and even on her feet.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. And Lana hung from the wall crying and whimpering softly as the stings slowly faded away. Then she heard the strains of Sweet Thing by Van Morrison start playing as Fred carefully took her feet and pulled her down onto her butt again. She cried out as she landed on her sore butt and Fred cringed. “I’m sorry, my beloved. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you all right?”

She nodded through her cries, not ready to speak just yet. Her legs were pulled apart and she felt Fred’s fingers slide through her juices. Her legs were lifted and her body shifted as Fred knelt and dipped his head to lick at her thighs. She moaned and mewled with his ministrations. Her pussy was on fire as he licked over the swollen lips. Her body arched as he found her pearl and began to lick and tongue over it. Her tummy undulated and tensed and then … nothing. Fred moved away. Her breath caught and she cried because she wanted to cum but knew she couldn’t because Fred hadn’t told her yet.

“I’m going to remove the mask now. Just keep your eyes closed and you may open them as you adjust to the light.” The darkness that surrounded her changed as the mask slid off her head and light filtered through her wet lashes. Blinking, she opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Fred was right there and she smiled. He smiled back. “Don’t look around right now. Just focus as we finish. Look. Look what you did to me.”

Fred moved back showing off his hardened shaft. A tear glistened in her eye and Fred reached out and wiped it away. The strains of Your Song by Elton John filtered through, and Fred said, “My love, my sweet, my wife, you are so beautiful, my life.”

He picked her up slightly and aligned her center with his member. Lowering her slowly down, Lana tried to move faster; she wanted him inside, now. He struck her behind with the flat of his hand. “No!”

She jerked and cried out from the slap, her bottom still not calm from the whipping. His hand ran calming circles over her cheek and she calmed her body as he lifted her again and again over his shaft. He paused and held her to his chest. Feeling his toes into the floor, he pushed Lana’s back against the wall and eased them to standing. Lana’s legs were too wobbly to stand, but as Fred began to thrust into her more steadily, his weight kept her there.

“Fred, please, Fred, Fred … oh please.” Lana moaned as her body tightened and coiled, ready to spring. Fred continued to thrust, grunting as he built the friction through his wife’s walls. He loved the feel of her, the tightness, the scent of her arousal and slickness, allowing him full access to the body he loved. He nipped at her neck, marking her slightly. He knew she didn’t like to be marked above the chest because of the seductive costumes she often wore on Once Upon a Time, but he didn’t care. She was his and he wanted everyone to know it. After pounding for several minutes, I Only Have Eyes for You by the Flamingos played through the speakers and Fred opened his eyes. She was watching him, pleading with him. Their eyes locked and Fred felt his orgasm coming. After two more thrusts, Fred voiced, “Now, Lana, cum for me now.”

Together they reached their high. Lana saw red, pink and blue spots before her eyes as she came. Fred saw brown, black and white spots dance before his eyes as his seed mixed with Lana’s essence and his eyes came to rest on chocolate orbs. Fred pulled her off his penis and set her on her feet. Lana wobbled slightly before her feet came out from under her and she fell to her bottom again. Fred knelt before her, rubbed his knuckles over her cheek and laughed.

“I guess you weren’t ready to stand yet. Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lana laughed softly, shook her head and said, “No. I’m fine. You turned me on really well. That was the best orgasm we’ve ever had.”

Fred released Lana’s wrists from the cuffs and took her into his arms, brushing his lips over his wife’s; he licked her scar then pulled her upper lip into this mouth and sucked. Placing gentle loving kisses over each other’s lips, Fred pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, he said, “I love you.”


End file.
